Love Like You
by smolcinnamonbun
Summary: After a breakup that leaves Keith heartbroken, he decides to take all of his anger out on the class clown, Lance Mcclain. Little does he know Lance has problems that far exceed his own. After Lance does something that leaves everyone shocked, Keith decides that he's gone to far. And if Lance will forgive him, maybe he could have a shot at being the beautiful blue-eyed boy's friend.
1. Chapter 1

**KEITH POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wake up with a low groan, reaching over to slam my alarm off. I roll back over, 100% content with going back to sleep. _James would so make fun of me_. I think with a little giggle. _James._ I startle back to reality, a huge smile on my face. I was going to see him today. James, my boyfriend of almost 8 months had yesterday asked me to meet him at Altea Cafe today. Apparently, he had something important to tell me. I jump out of bed gleefully and hurry to my closet to get dressed. I shift through my clothes tossing out any that weren't suitable for my date. After a few minutes of sifting through clothes, I settle for a plain red shirt, ripped black pants, and a leather jacket. I slip on the black converse I always wear and head downstairs. My brother Takashi, raises his steaming coffee cup in greeting. I nod in return and make a b-line to the fridge. I grab a lactose-free smoothie and sit next to my brother.

"Hey Keith," Takashi says.

"Hi Shiro," I reply cracking open the lid of my breakfast. My brother's full name is Takashi Shirogane, but he insists that everyone needs to call him Shiro. Say's it makes him feel younger.

"Got a date with James today?" he questions taking a sip of coffee. He scrunches his nose and sticks out his tongue while reaching for the creamer.

I laugh a little at his reaction to the bitter coffee, "yeah, we're going to Altea Cafe today."

He just nods his head and goes back to his coffee. I smile and look over at the oven. The built-in clock reads 8:44. I choke on my smoothie a little and stand up. I had agreed to meet James at 9.

"I gotta go! Right now!" I shout, chugging the rest of my smoothie. I throw the empty container in the trash and dash out the door. I run to my motorcycle and hop on. I immediately rev the engine on and head downtown.

I make it to Altea Cafe in about 20 minutes. Parking my bike, I look around to see if I can see James' car anywhere in the parking lot. It's nowhere to be found. _Weird. He's usually early._ I walk inside and go up to the counter to order a drink. My best friend Romelle greets me.

"Heyyy Keithy~." Romelle say's in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Heyyy Romelon~." I reply in a similar voice.

"Would you like your usual?" She asks, giggling a bit.

"You know it," I say.

She turns around and starts making my chai latte. I walk over to a corner where an empty table for two is. After a few minutes, Romelle walks over and sets my Latte down.

"Extra spicy, just how you like it." She says with a smile, before turning to take care of other customers.

I mutter thanks and check my phone, 9:12. I go back to sipping my chai. After a few more moments I hear the door to the cafe open. I whip my head up and see James making his way towards me with a small sad smile. He sits down across from me.

"You're later than usual," I jab playfully at him.

He just looks at me with a sad expression. I raise my eyebrow, a silent question.

"Listen, Keith, we have to talk," James starts, taking a deep breath.

'_We have to talk' _Those words never mean anything good. With anxiety clutching my heart, I gulp and nod my head urging James to

continue.

"I'm in love with someone else." He says. At the moment it feels like the whole world froze. His words echo through my head, causing pressure to build behind my eyes.

"Oh," I reply lamely.

"Oh? Just oh? Well okay then, I guess I should have no reason to regret my decision," James snaps, incredulous.

"James wait. That's not what I-" I argue.

"No, forget it, Keith. Obviously being with you has been a big mistake. God, I can't believe I was so stupid. Whatever, I'll just go out with

Lance instead. Maybe he'll act like he cares about me." James interrupts standing up and stalking out of the cafe.

I just sit there shell shocked, everyone in the cafe looking first at me, then to the door James had just walked out of. Slowly I shakily

raise my hand and croak out "check please." Romelle walks over to me.

"Your drink is on me, sweetie. Call me tonight," Romelle says. I nod my head slowly and walk out of the cafe.

I make it home in under 10 minutes. When I open the door to our house, I see my brother and his fiance talking. They stop once they realize I'm back.

"Ah, Keith you're home," Shiro says.

"How was your date?" Adam, Shiro's fiance, asks.

I give them death glares and slam the door shut. I start walking quickly upstairs. As I'm leaving I see Shiro and Adam look at each other, worry evident on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

LANCE POV

I wake up to the sound of yelling. I sit up with a jolt, worried about what was going on. Quickly I throw on pants and a hoodie and creep down the stairs and peek into the kitchen. I can see my grandmother and dad in each others faces angrily making accusations. Both faces are flushed and filled with so much hatred that any other person would walk away. But I wasn't any other person, I was _so_ done with their fighting. I straighten up and stalk into the kitchen heading towards the pantry. Once I enter they both immediately stop and just stare at me. Glaring, I open the pantry, pull out a box of Poptarts and walk out. As I leave I can hear my grandma accuse dad of yelling to loudly and pretty soon, they are whisper-shouting at each other. Sighing I run upstairs and fling open my sister's bedroom door. Veronica jumps 100 feet in the air at the sudden burst of noise.

"LANCE! You can't just do that bro!" She screeches.

"Oops?" I reply walking over to her bed. I plop down and open up my box. Veronica just rolls her eyes at me and finishes getting dressed. She walks over to me and steals one of the packets.

"Hey!" I shout, annoyed.

Veronica sticks her tongue out and bites into one of her pop tarts. "What? Were you going to eat them all fatty?" She says jokingly.

The word _fatty_ echos around me, consuming my breath like the plague. _Play it off Lance, no one can know you're hurting. Pretend it's like any other time._"Maybe I was hoe!" I jab back discreetly setting my uneaten pop tart aside, ignoring the rumbles of hunger gnawing at my gut. She and I glare at each other for a few moments, but eventually, we bust out into laughter.

"You know I'm going to college tonight right?" Veronica says.

I look down, hiding the pain etched across my face. I slowly nod. Veronica sighs and envelopes me in a hug.

"I'm only a couple of hours away, you can visit anytime," she mumbles into my hair. I only nod again, not trusting my voice. After staying like that for a few minutes we pull apart. I give her a small smile and stand up.

"See you after school Ronnie," I murmur.

"Yeah," she says smiling.

I walk back to my room, abandoning the Poptarts. I put on pants and a t-shirt. I walk over to my full body mirror and gaze at all of the scars and cuts marring my arms. Sighing sadly I rub my fingers over the most recent ones. I do a 360 and finger gun my reflection casting a fake smile on my face. Shaking my head I pull on a jacket and leave my room. Once downstairs, I realize that my grandma and dad weren't yelling at each other anymore. Instead, my grandma is at the door with my younger siblings, helping them put on their shoes.

"Nana?" I walk up to her.

"Ah, Lance," my grandma looks up with a sad look in her eyes.

"Where are you guys going? It's not time for school yet," I question.

"Well Lance, I'm… I'm taking your siblings to live with me," she replies quietly.

"W-what? Why? What about me?" I blurt.

"Lance," she starts sternly. "Don't be so selfish, you know I don't have enough money for all of you guys. Besides, you're almost an adult, and your father needs someone to look after him."

The word _selfish_ gnaws at my chest. "Ye-yeah, you're right," I mumble, giving a small fake smile.

My grandma smiles at me and pats my head before turning and walking outside. I watch as she grabs my siblings and helps them into her car. Not long after, the car is started and she drives away. I just stare at the vacant spot outside where her car just was for a few minutes, I'm broken from my trance when I hear a loud bang from behind me. I jump and turn quickly. My father staggers into the foyer, already drunk and swishing a bottle of beer around.

"Finally-hic- the old hag is-hic-gone!" He hiccups.

I just nod and look at his bottle in disgust.

"What's that look-hic-for boy? You worthless-hic-son."

"Sorry Papa, I'm just going to go to school now," I murmur miserably.

"-hic-whatever, just get out-hic-of my sight-hic-you scum."

I scurry out the door, grabbing my backpack on my way out. I run the three miles it takes to get to my best friend's house and wait outside. After 15 minutes he finally comes outside, ready to catch the bus. He notices me picking at the grass on his front lawn.

"Lance? You're here earlier than usual," Hunk, my friend, says raising a dark thick eyebrow.

When I don't reply, he approaches me and puts a dark, gentle hand on my shoulder. He's a bit of gentle giant due to his large stature but cinnamon roll personality.

"Buddy? Is everything okay?" He pushes gently, concern lacing his words.

I turn to him with a huge fake smile plastered on my face. "Yeah! I'm doing great, just peachy!" Hunk just narrows his eyes at me, not buying my act. I sigh and go to explain when the bus pulls up. _Talk about cliche._ I give him another smile and run onto the bus and sit next to someone I've never met, anything to avoid confrontation. Now all I have to do is keep a smile on my face, and pretend to be this happy go, lucky guy, everyone expects me to be. _No need to burden anyone with my trivial problems anyway. Plenty of people have it worse, I'm just being ridiculous anyway._ The bus arrives at school and I walk off with a huge smile, waving to everyone I see. Jacket covering my cuts, and smile covering my pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**KEITH POV**

Shiro drops me off at school. I hadn't bought a car and students couldn't drive motorcycles to school.

"Keith-" He starts.

I pull a gloved hand up stopping him, "Save it Takashi." I get out of the car slamming the door and stalk to the entrance of school. As I start approach the doorway of school I hear a familiar laugh. I swing my head around and see James laughing with a dark skinned boy with bright blue eyes. I scowl at them and fling the door open, causing it to hit a petite girl with glasses. "Ow! Jerk!" She shouts, shaking her head in surprise. She glares at me brown eyes matching her short, choppy hair. "Watch it!"

I just shoulder past her and head to my locker. The image of Lance and James burned in my mind. My hand starts shaking in anger

and I slam it into the locker next to me, causing a few people to shriek and send me weird looks. I stand there for a few minutes, fist still on the locker trying to control my angered breathing. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look up and my violet eyes meet beautiful ocean blue ones. The owner of the eyes rubs the back of his head and gives a little nervous laugh, causing his freckled spotted nose scrunching up a bit. He gives a wide, white smile and gestures behind me.

"You're uh, kind of in front of my locker," the boy says. I just stand and stare at him, he seems somehow familiar.

"Keith, let Lance get into his locker," James snaps, walking up behind the boy.

_Lance_ jumps and looks behind him with a small smile. James smiles back at him, before walking down the hall to his class.

"Oh. So _you're _Lance," I spit, stomach churning.

"Uh yeah! That's me! Why? Have you heard of me?" Lance blurts, with shining eyes.

"Yeah, I heard that you're a complete player that dates everyone. Lance, or should I so Fatso. Like geez, lose a few pounds, or at least wear baggier clothing." I say icily. I watch as Lance's eyes quickly dull and some emotion I can't read flashes across his face. It's gone as quickly as it had appeared. Lance smiles.

"Sorry, I think I look just fine, thank you for your support!" Lance says giving a thumbs up, looking like Might Gai and Might Dai from Naruto Shippuden.

I shake my head and reach into my backpack. I pull out a pocket knife, and slide it into Lance's raised hand. "Well fatso, I'm not supporting you in anything. So take this knife and make sure to use it. On yourself of course. And like seriously, stop eating you look gross." I walk briskly away to my first class, Astronomy. When I walk in I see the girl I had slammed the door into is already in there talking to a bigger guy with dark skin and a very worried look on his face. Next to them is the class president, Allura, and her girlfriend (and my best friend) Romelle. Romelle waves at me to come over. Allura turns quickly, her long white hair slapping Romelle from her quick movements, to see who she was waving to. Allura smiles at me, her blue and pink eyes shining. _She has got to wear contacts. There's no way someones eyes are naturally like that._ I shake my head at Romelle and walk past them, taking a seat at an empty desk in the very back. Almost as soon as I sit down the door opens again. Not caring I just open my backpack and pull out my astronomy book.

"Lance?" The petite girl says with a concerned tone. I quickly look up. I had forgotten he was in my class.

"A-ah, yeah? What's wrong Pidge?" Lance asks, with the same dead look from earlier in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Pidge asks, incredulous.

"Uh, yeah? You look upset," Lance says, cocking his head to the side.

"Jesus Christ Lance, you're too pure for this world," Pidge says shaking her head at him.

"Thanks?" Lance replies, raising an eyebrow at her. He just shrugs and walks over to her and the big guy. He plops down next to Hunk and stretches his arms above his head. I hear his bones pop and he gives a satisfied sigh. Our teacher, Coran, bursts in after a few moments.

He smiles brightly at all of us and quickly goes on about space, and how his great great grandfather was an astronaut. The whole class sighs, typical Coran.


	4. Chapter 4

**LANCE POV**

TRIGGER WARNING!

Child abuse, self-harm, abusive relationships!

After Coran's hour-long lecture about his grandfather class finally ended. I let out a big yawn and start gathering my things. All of my classmates already started to file out of the classroom. Next to me Pidge and Hunk were having a long conversation about an Alien species called Alteans. I quickly finish packing up and start heading towards the exit, wanting to leave as soon as possible. As I'm walking down the steps in the class, I feel someone slam into me. I stumble a fall down the remaining steps. I hear Pidge shriek my name as she runs towards me. I look up and see angry violet eyes glaring at me. Keith just shrugs at my fallen figure and walks out the door. Anger and insecurity clutch at my chest and burning builds up behind my eyes. I shake my head. _Now is not the time or place to deal with my stupid problems. _I shakily stand up and pick my fallen backpack off the ground. Pidge and Hunk stop next to me.

"Lance! Are you okay?" Pidge inquires, worry lacing her words.

I let out a forced laugh, "yeah! I'm fine just tripped over my own feet is all. You know me, I'm clumsy as crap."

Pidge scowls, "Lance! That is such-"

Hunk sets a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head slightly. I send Hunk a grateful look and smile at Pidge.

I turn around and start walking out of the class, "I'm fine Pidgeon, really!" I leave the classroom after that and walk slowly to my locker, hoping I don't run into Keith. I brace myself as I turn the corner to my locker, half expecting a fist to come barreling towards my face. Instead, a body launches itself at me, hugging me. I gasp in surprise and look down to see who it was. _James._ I smile and pat his brown locks. He steps back after a second.

"Lance! I am so sorry about Keith he's always had anger issues and I had just broken up with him yesterday so now he's extra angry at me and now he might be angry with you because I was kinda flirting with you and he knows I like you so now he's going to be mean to you and omigosh I'm so sorry and-" I gently clap my hand over his mouth, cutting off his rambling. I raise an eyebrow at him, a silent question. He nods his head in return. I smile at him and remove my hand from his mouth. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He smiles sheepishly at me and fiddles with his shirt sleeve.

"Sooooo, you like me?" I smirk, my self-esteem raising a bit.

He laughs. "Oh yeah. That slipped out didn't it? Yeah, I've liked you for quite a while, though it did make me a crappy boyfriend for Keith."

I let out a light laugh and grab his hand. "Well, I have to be honest, I like you too."

James smiles widely, "So does that make us boyfriends?"

` "Yeah," I reply. _As long as my dad doesn't find out it'll be fine_.

*1 week later*

"So next week is the fundraiser for the Volleyball team. Are you going to go?" James asks me.

I pause, "yeah, I think so."

He gives me a wide smile. "Awesome, so today I had to go to the office because some dumb guy decided to slip some of his weed into my locker. I had to explain what actually happened."

I smile back. "That sucks. Did you know that-"

"That's nice." James interrupts. "Pretty soon I'm going to go to the new store that opened up at the mall."

"Really? I'm going to-"

"Mhm." He interrupts again. "I think that I should buy some new shoes. Mine are getting dirty."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I could use a couple of new shirts too."

James whips his head around and glares at me, causing me to flinch back. "Not everything is about you, Lance. You don't have to be so selfish all the time."

"S-sorry," I mumble out. _Selfish_. I grab my arm and squeeze it, feeling the sting of the fresh cuts marring my skin.

James just snorts and continues to blab about himself. After a while, I mostly just tune him out. Even if it makes me a bad boyfriend, I couldn't help it. He was like a broken record, constantly talking about himself and nothing else. After a few minutes, James suddenly stops walking. I look up at him and see he's glaring at me.

"What's-" I start

"Are you even listening?! If you're not going to pay attention to what I'm saying then just leave. Go home already Lance, I can't deal with this right now," James spits, venom lacing his words.

"I…" I trail off, no fight left in me. Without another word I turn and walk home quickly. Once I arrive, I quickly walk inside and make a b-line for my room. My dad intercepts me anyway.

"Lance! Where have you been?" He bellows.

"Um, school?" I reply in a _duh_ like tone.

"What's with that tone boy? You want me to knock some sense into you?"

"N-no Papa. It's just I go to school almost every day, so I thought it would be obvious."

"Don't you DARE take that tone with me! It's about time I taught you a lesson you worthless pile of trash!"

I take a few staggering steps back and raise my arms to my face, an attempt to block any blows aimed there. Instead, a fist collides with my gut, causing the wind to gush out of me. I fall back onto my butt, from there my father continues to kick me. Once in the kidney's, and another time in the shin. Pain envelopes my body as I curl into a feeble ball, trying to curl in on myself. I hear my father laugh at my position and mutter out a few insults. _Worthless, cry-baby, couldn't handle a few blows, waste of breath._ I choke on a sob and blink back the tears threatening to pour. He eventually walks away, but not before spitting onto my fallen figure. After a few moments, I stagger onto my feet and run up to my room. Almost immediately, I rip off my jacket and jump onto my bed. I reach under the mattress and search around until I feel the cool metal of my razorblade. I quickly grab it and pull it out and instantly push the blade against my forearm. New cuts blending in with older ones. _Worthless, cry-baby, couldn't handle a few blows, waste of breath, SELFISH, kill yourself. Nobody needs you anymore, they never did. Your abuela doesn't, your mom didn't, just DIE! _Tears pour down my face and onto my arm silently, mixing salt and iron. After a few minutes of watching the blood pour down my arm, I finally decide to wrap it. I stand and am almost forced to sit once more. Nausea fills my stomach, and I start swaying dizzily. I shake my head. _Idiot, can't even handle losing some blood. _I walk slowly to the bathroom and press a towel against my arm. After the blood was mostly gone, I stick my arm under the faucet and run water over it. I then dry it off and wrap it up with bandages I had bought months ago. I walk back to my room and curl up onto my bed. Pulling the covers up over my head, I begin to cry until it feels like there's nothing in the world but pain.


	5. Authors Note

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Hello everyone. I would just like to say, THANK YOU! I'm so happy my story has already taken off and I'm only a few chapters in! Please write a review, I'd appreciate it! I'd love some constructive criticism, it's been a while since I've written anything besides letters, so I'm pretty rusty with it all. That being said, I'm sorry updates aren't quite as frequent as I'd like. I'm a highschooler and I work 2 jobs. On top of that my family owns a farm and on my day's off, I'm working on the farm. So I don't have a lot of free time! My mental health has also been really bad. I've always been depressed and suicidal but recently I had to deal with a lot of hate from homophobic family members. I'm also sorry if this little update upset anyone, since it's not really about the story hehe. Buuuuut, as far as the story goes, I'd like to say that up until now the plan was to change Keith and Lance's POV. But I've recently decided that I'd rather show Lance's side of things more often. I'm a sucker for Langst tbh. Which doesn't make sense since I love him SOOOO much. I'll try to write more tomorrow night, and once I post this I'll write more heh. Anyway, thanks for tuning into my Ted Talk XD._

_Remember you aren't alone. If you ever need anyone to talk to, idc who you are I will talk. You can message me on here or on any social media platforms I'll place below._

_SUICIDE PREVENTION LIFELINE: __1-800-273-8255_

_MY INSTAGRAM: becky_1874 OR spammmm_becky OR smolcinnamonbun_

_(I'm often on different profiles at different times so I just listed them all. Stay Alive Frens ||-/_


	6. Chapter 5

**LANCE POV**

****

I'm awoken to the sound of a glass shattering. I jolt up in bed, my heart hammering and my arm throbbing in beat with it. Wincing I grab my bandaged arm and hop out of bed. I walk towards my closet, intentionally avoiding the mirror. I knew I wouldn't see anything good if I were to see myself. I sift through my clothes until I find a long sleeve shirt. It was a navy blue turtle next with cut-out shoulders. I grab a pair of light gray pants to pair with it and my black converse. I power on my phone and begin getting dressed. Once dressed, I turn back to my phone and pull up the weather. It was going to be 72 degrees. I sigh and unconsciously rub at my arm, I'm going to burn up today. Shaking my head I text Hunk to tell him I'd be there soon and good morning. For some reason, he likes it when I text him good morning. Every time I would ask why he would mumble something and change the subject, so I just stopped asking.

My stomach growls and I clutch it, wondering what I was going to eat for breakfast. As I'm wondering, Keith's words float into my head, "_Lance, or should I say Fatso. Like geez, lose a few pounds, or at least wear baggier clothing." _I turn towards the mirror and lift up my shirt. I cringe when I see myself. I poke my stomach and trace my finger along all of the scars on my hips. I frown, I am fat, aren't I? I really should lose some weight. And a lot of it at that. Sniffing, I yank my shirt back down and sling my backpack around my back and make my way downstairs. Without stopping once, I slip outside and start jogging my way over to Hunk's.

Once I arrive, I decide to just sit on his porch steps to wait for him. I was on time so I only ended up waiting around for a few moments. Once he stepped outside, he immediately spotted me.

"Hey, Lance!" He exclaims, giving a wide smile.

I take a deep breath and throw on my mask. I give Hunk a big, forced smile. "Hey, buddy! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great, how about yourself?"

"Oh, you know me man, just living the dream."

"Is that so?" Hunk inquires, raising an eyebrow. "Then why are you wincing every time you move even a little?"

"Oh well you see, I kinda rammed my ribs into the corner of the island in the kitchen," I scratch the back of my head awkwardly, feigning embarrassment.

"Youch! I bet the hurt," Hunk says cringing at the thought.

"Haha, yeaaaaah."

The bus arrives only seconds later. We hop on and take our usual seat in the very back. Thankfully, Hunk never mentions my choice of shirt, considering the weather. Though, he often casts wary looks in its direction. Once we arrive at school, I latch onto Hunk's arm. Hoping that if the big guy is with me, maybe Keith won't pick on me today. Hunk doesn't say anything, just smiles softly down at me. Every day for the past couple of weeks Keith has been bullying me nonstop. To the point where I've started self-harming every night, and each cut has been getting deeper and deeper. The other day it took 10 minutes to make one of them stop. I stop walking for a moment, pondering, causing my best friend to come to an abrupt stop next to me. _Is it really considered bullying if it's all true though?_ I sigh and continue walking, still dragging Hunk. Once we get to my locker, I look around me before quickly opening it. I hear Hunk mumble something while I'm scrambling to find the books that I need for my first few classes. I promptly close my locker and am met with angry violet eyes. I was sure my heart stopped for a moment, fear wrapping me up in a sick embrace. I blink once and throw on the biggest smile I could muster.

"Hey, Keithers!" I exclaim cheerily.

"Shut up Fatso. Haven't you listened to anything I've been telling you? You're still really fat, you need to lose more weight."

_Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP! Please leave me alone._ I smile, "Sorry bud, it's just how I look."

Keith sneers, "Well, how about we see if you listened to anything I told you." Keith snatches my arm and begins lifting up my sleeve. Fear grips at my throat as my biggest secret is revealed.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the late update ~! I'm almost done with the next chapter so I'll post it. Last month was "hell month" at one of my jobs, so I had to deal with that and didn't have much free time! This week will be busy too, with it being 4th of July there's going to be a lot of hungry hungry travelers! AHah... yay... Thanks for reading guys3 I don't check my gmail often, so if you have any questions or advice, message me on Instagram! smolcinnamonbun I'm really wanting to improve my writing, so don't hesitate to tell me what I can do better! P.S. my awful spelling is triggering Grammarly...


	7. Authors note :0

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates... again! I lost access to my email account... Google found out I'm not 18 heh. So I haven't been able to continue writing my story... I'm currently working on recovering that, it's taken a lot longer than I thought it would. My laptop is a Chromebook, and my phone is a Pixel 3, so it's rather inconvenient and I have to work on fixing those up also. Soooo yay. I'm so sorry. I'll see you guys soon, hopefully.


	8. Ending of Love Like You

Hello everyone, I'm sad to announce that I'm going to be ending this story. To be honest, I haven't been happy with where it's going at all, and I have become really disappointed with where it's going. I'm sorry to anyone who may have been looking forward to this story. It's honestly kinda embarrassing how quickly this ended, I only got 5 chapters in! Thank you to everyone who has sent me supportive messages, I really appreciate it. In the next few months, I may begin a new story. Probably a soulmate au because honestly, those are to die for. And it definitely won't take so long for the klance haha. Again, I'm sorry. Until the next story 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! It's been a while... I hope you are all safe and having fun during the holidays :) Anyway, there's a reason for this update and its... MY NEW KLANCE AU! I have so many ideas for different stories, so since I ended the last one so suddenly, I decided I'd let you all decide on the new one. From my list of course, because I've got to be motivated hehe. So please comment, or PM me your vote from the following:

*Soulmate (if so what kind?)

*Coffeeshop (Lance is a barista, Keith is a YouTuber who does music)

*Fantasy (Lance is a mermaid who can walk on land when dry, Keith is human)

*Icecream shop (everyone just works there lol)

*Just a regular one where they are at a university

*Where they are in space, like canon

I look forward to seeing what you all want! After about a week I'll make another update about what I'll decide to do! And then I've got to write a few chapters uwu I can't wait to post for you guys again!


End file.
